Help me, are you looking for me?
by angeleyenc
Summary: takes place after 5x10.. "Please God, he whispered i want her back." With that Dean Winchester broke into sobs.


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural *sigh* it belongs to master kripke and this beatuiful song belongs to Hana Pestle

She stared straight ahead not seeing what's in front of her. Her blond hair was stained with dried blood from the gash on her head. Her blue eyes wide with determination. She clutched her side that had the ace bandaged taped to her from when the hell hounds made her a chew toy. She knew she wasn't going to make it. She knew that. It's just that she would've liked to see dean kill lucifer before she went. Also to tell her mom that she loves her, but most of all she never got the chance to tell the one man who meant the most to her that she loves him. 'Dean, she thought. i love you.' with that she went.

_i'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here _

_i'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were_

_be with me _

_stay with me just for now _

_let the time decide when i won't need you _

Dean Winchester looked down at her with sorrow and love. He never got the chance to say what he had been feeling for the longest time. I love you Jo he thought. He looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead. When he looked down she smiled a small smile. If there was ever a god he would not let her go. Not like this, not when he was gonna admit that he needed her. Not when he could see his future with the one woman who understood him and was just as stubborn if not more than him. No, she couldn't leave. But as he looked at her one last time he knew that he would see her again some day, if not sooner. Then he left.

_my hand searches for your hand_

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you _

_help me_

_are you looking for me_

That night when all was said and done. He thought he could finnally end this night mare but it didn't work. When he closed his eyes all he saw was her. Her hair was flowing in a breeze and her blue eyes would sparkle and her smile was breathtaking. He would reach out to her only to met with nothing. Then he would wake up to nothing. He would clutch the pillow next to him where the tears would fall. "Jo" he whispered. The tears fell like a river. 'god, i want her back. please.' was his last thought before darkness took him. Then he would see her again.

_can i feel any more _

_lie to me,_

_i'm fading _

_i can't drop you _

_tell me i don't need you _

The next time he woke up was in the morning and the sun light was filtering in through the window. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the facet and let the cold water run. He looked up and saw his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was in dissary, his skin was pale. He still wore the same clothes from last night. He scooped up some water and splashed some on his face. he did this a couple times and grabbed a nearby towel to wipe his face clean. When he looked in the mirror again he could've sworn he saw a image of her face. But when he looked behind him there was no one there.

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me _

Everytime he would work on a car outside with the radio playing the song Can't fight this feeling by REO Speed Wagon would play. He would look up expecting it to be her to show up but no one was there. Later when Sam and Bobby retired for the night he sat on the couch nursing a beer and watching the flames light up the fireplace. The room may be warm but Dean felt cold, nothing could replace her smiling face, her wit, her passion, just everything about her he missed. He stayed down there for the rest of the night before he shut his eyes and would see her again.

_etch this into my brain for me_

_tell me how its supposed to be _

_where everything will go and how i'll be without you_

_by my side_

"JO!" Dean screamed as the hell hounds tore at her fragile body. He tried to get to her but every time he tried, she would get farther away from him. Just before her eyes closed her hand would reach out and she whisper "Dean" then everything went black and he would scream again. He was woken up by someone shaking him calling his name. Dean's eyes snapped opened and saw Sam standing over him looking worried. He breathed a big gulp of air he didn't realise he was holding.

"Just a dream" he muttered.

"Dean, it sure as hell didn't seem like just a dream."

"Sam"

"Dude, what's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, i'm fine." He glared.

"No, we need to talk, you are obviously not fine."

Dean then tried to get up but Sam gently pushed him back down.

"Dean, is it Jo?" Dean stiffened.

"Look, i know she meant alot to you but you have to move on."

"Sam, drop it okay. I'm dealing with this the best way i know okay, so drop it."

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me_

The next couple of days went by and Dean was being distance and seeing Jo everywhere. Sam would try to get him to talk but to no avail. He would just shut everyone out. That is until one particular day. Dean was working on car when he heard a voice calling him. He looked up and what he saw would stay with him forever. There standing not a few feet away was Jo. He dropped what ever tool he had in his hand and went toward her. His eyes were wide and he put his hands on the sides of her face. "Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Christo." No flinch.

"I'm not a demon, shapeshifter, or reverant." She held up her sliver ring. With that his lips crashed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Pulling him ever closer to her. He kissed her where ever he could reach. "I'm not going any where Dean." "Damn right your not" he murmured against her neck. Jo smiled as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Dean smiled down at her for the first time in a long time. Even though the apocalypse was still going on they would face it together. Dean looked up into the sky and said "Thank you, god if your out there." Jo smiled. "So, umm, how are you back?" "Well, lets just say i had a guradian angel save me." As the two walked into the house hand in hand, a figure in the distance smiled at them. "Don't say i never gave you anything Dean-o." With that Gaberial left.

_my hand searches for your hand _

_in a dark room _

_i can't find you _

_help me _

_are you looking for me _

_A/N: thanks for reading.. I love gaberial! he's awesome! I have a feeling he's gonna help the boys out somehow. in the end.. i hope.. _


End file.
